Genji's Opening BETA
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: There was a reason that Genji was as strong as he was- as driven and determined. And the reason broke Izaki's heart.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crows Zero or any characters associated with it. All I own is the plot to which this story was though up from and created from.

**Pairing:** Genji/Izaki

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, meaning a relationship between two male characters will be involved.

**Summary: **There was a reason that Genji was as strong as he was- as driven and determined. And the reason broke Izaki's heart.

**Genji's Opening**

Genji groaned as he felt his Father's fist fly into his stomach and felt and heard the cracking of ribs. He grasped his stomach as his Father stood over him laughing horribly. "That will teach you to answer back to you little kuso*!" he shouted and spat in his face.

Just as he did this Izaki walked in. He had come over to hang out but what he saw shocked him. He had no idea at all that his best friend and comrade was suffering from this kind of abuse. Now he realized why Genji was always so determined to beat bullies.

Full of rage at Genji's Father he rushed forwards and pulled his by shoulder straddled him punching the living day lights out of him until he lay unconscious. Everyone knew you shouldn't make Izaki mad.

Izaki then walked over to Genji who lay curled up on the floor whimpering. This was a sight no one had ever seen before. Izaki sighed and gently helped him sit up and cradled him in his arms.

"Genji its ok, you're safe." He said softly as he felt his shirt slowly being soaked with Genji's tiers as he clung to him.

"Hurts so much Izaki," Genji stammered while he coughed a bit of blood up. The abuse he suffered from his Father was far more painful then anything at Suzuran, that's why he was always able to take so much from the fights at school.

Izaki winced at the weakness in Genji's voice. It just so wasn't like the Genji they all knew and followed. He stood and helped Genji to lean against him, taking most of his weight, before helping Genji make his way out of the house. Genji was proud and wouldn't take too kindly to Izaki to actually carrying him- though it might be less painful for the teen.

Aiding Genji to lay on his bed and helped the other to take his shirt off- they need to check his ribs and clean off the blood. Any fighter knew decent first aid- otherwise they would end up in more pain from such over sights. Izaki gave a wince as he felt over the clearly broken rib which seemed to rubbing against one of the others. It was a feeling that Izaki never really got used to.

"Genji these will have to be seen to at hospital," he said softly. Genji shook his head in protest.

"No, they can't know why," he said tears rolling down his cheek.

"Please Genji just let them treat you, we don't have to tell them the real reason. It would be believable that you just got into a fight- we only have to mention Suzuran and they would believe us," he commented knowing the truth behind the statement while stroking some of his hair from the pale face.

Genji relented but dosed of exhausted from trying to defend himself since the whole thing had started a few hours back. Izaki smiled own at his sleeping fiend and decided to leave it till the next day. Right now Genji needed to get his energy up. He just hoped his friend hadn't done any more damage than could be seen. Beside if Izaki carried Genji to the hospital and the other teens found out he'd been carried like a girl then Izaki would be the one who needed a hospital.

Izaki pulled up a chair choosing to sleep on it- not wanting to aggravate Genji's injuries anymore than they were. He didn't want to accidentally roll onto his friend and hurt him even more. Izaki sometimes would also kick while he slept.

The next morning Genji woke before Izaki and was confused as to where he was but soon smiled gently at seeing Izaki curled up in a chair next to the bed. The sun was just hitting the other and making the other twitch as the light disturbed him.

He nudged Izaki, while wincing at the pain in him; it seemed that the pain was flooding back to him now he had regained consciousness. Genji watched Izaki awaken fully with a small grumble before his eyes landed on Genji.

"Izaki, what happened, where am I?" he asked softly looking into those deep dark pools. Izaki gave a small smile and reached out grasping his hand.

"We are at my place; I brought you here after seeing what your Father had done," he replied gently as he rubbed circles overt the trembling hand. Genji looked down in shame.

"Please don't tell the others," he said softly for once showing the gentle side of him. Only Izaki would ever see this side of him.

"I promise I won't tell them," Izaki promised.

Genji nodded and tried to sit up, with Izaki's help he managed, but winced feeling the broken ribs.

"Genji we need to go to the hospital with them so they can treat you," Izaki said as he helped him get up and dress.

Genji relented after a bit of fussing. Izaki knew he would always listen to him.

As they walked or rather Genji stumbled into the hospital where he was put into a wheelchair so he wasn't in so much pain and Izaki told them a white lie saying he had gotten the broken ribs defending himself. They took one look at the Suzuran jacket that Izaki was wearing and took the story as truth- though there was doubt in the eyes at the defending part of the story.

It was five hours before Genji was able to leave. The doctors had done an X-Ray and it turned out he had three broken ribs. They had wrapped his torso and given him instructions on how to aid the healing process- basically no more fighting and such. They also sewed up the cut across the top of his left eye and checked over any bruising and such.

On the way back to Izaki's they met Tokio (who was without Serizawa for once) who knowing Genji from their childhood didn't fall for the white lie.

"Genji you know you can trust me," he said.

Genji bit his lip looking down and then slowly told him, only after making him swear not to tell another soul. Genji had always had a soft spot for Tokio- and while he knew their friendship would never be what it was- he still trusted Tokio.

Finally they get back to Izaki's. Genji sighed with relief as he sat in the sofa and closed his eyes. He soon felt a hot drink being put into his hands and Izaki sitting with him.

Genji sipped the tea and rested his head on Izaki's shoulder, who smiled fondly at him and wrapped an arm round him stroking his hair.

As they sat there Genji was thinking how right this was and how he wanted to do this more often, but he was sure Izaki wouldn't and this time was only because of his beating. He glanced up at Izaki who smiled down at him stroking a hand through his hair.

"Izaki, can I asked you something a little personal?" he asked.

Izaki nodded and said, "Ask away you're my best friend."

"Why have you never been on a date with anyone before? I've never seen you have a girlfriend before," he commented. Izaki glanced aside for a minute.

"It might sound a bit well silly and a bit cliché but I don't like girls. I like guys. I came to Suzuran because despite their reputation they don't actually care about things like someone sexuality. In their minds such a thing doesn't matter in the end," he explained hoping Genji wouldn't freak out at this. He really cared at lot for his friend, more then just a friend in fact.

Genji nodded and sat thinking about it for while making Izaki worry he was going to tell him to never come near him again. He couldn't stand it if that happened.

"Genji what are you thinking?" he asked slowly worry clear in his voice.

Genji glanced up at him with a small smile and gestured for him to come closer. When he did he let his lip lightly brush over Izaki's. He hoped he was able to show Izaki that he understood and that he hoped that Izaki felt the same way. Izaki smiled and deepened the kiss and gave low moan.

"Mmm Genji…" he moaned and held him wrapped in his arms- gently though considering his injuries.

Genji blushed as they pulled apart for air and looked at those dark eyes he loved so much framed by the wild spiky hair.

"Genji I'm here for you, always ok?" Izaki said gently.

Genji visibly relaxed and buried his neck into Izaki's neck breathing the heavy scent of cigarettes, deodorant and the slight smell of dry blood. It was all so Izaki and he loved it. It relaxed him.

Izaki smiled and held him close stroking his hair, silently promising to always protect him from everything.

"You can stay here with me from now on, there's no need to go back to that place," Izaki offered while holding his pale face in his hands and then pulled his face up and kissed him deeply.

Genji nodded and melted into the kiss, which was the first of the many amazing kisses they would share.

00000

*Kuso means shit in Japanese


End file.
